opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
MEDIA ADVOCACY NOT NEWS REPORTING
by Jaxhawk A journalist's two points of references, when reporting a news item, should be the real truth as it relates to the important issues. But for months the focus of the election coverage has been on trivia. Every insignificant detail got blown out of proportion, with every event becoming a block buster . According to a report by the Project for Excellence in Journalism, over 60 percent of election coverage by the US media has been focused on campaign strategies, tactics or personalities -- but not on actual political content. Some, including myself, might say that the Press has become an advocate for Obama, not a reporter of events and issues surrounding this "johnny come lately" Senator.Here is a perfect example of the MSM looking the other way when questionable events happen in the Obama "camp". A story was featured in the American Thinker: "Palestinians in Gaza report that they have doubts regarding Barack Obama's devotion to the cause of Israel. Jim Geraghty of NRO's The Campaign Spot reports that Al Jazeera television had a segment on their TV station about Palestinians in Gaza running a phone bank to call American voters before primary elections and urge them to support Obama". Even the radical pastor from Obama's church, Jeremiah Wright, was not covered objectively. When he was quoted by Internet sources as giving a sermon calling the USA, "KKK America", and the same as al Qaeda, and"God damn America" because the CIA caused the AIDS and drugs crisis in the Black community. If this wasn't enough he called America "a terrorist nation", and said 9/11/01 " was the chickens coming home to roost"! Instead they concentrated on the denial from Obama that he was not in the Church when these words were spoken, and later when he tried to distance himself from his mentor of 20 years. The press, including the "mainstream" media, is complicit in this "act". As soon as it was known that Obama's former pastor would reappear on TV after the furor over some of his past sermonizing, the media switched the focus to Obama's message of hope, change, inclusiveness and plans for a better America. Rather than explore the possibility that Obama like his pastor and mentor for 20 years is himself a racist! As is his wife Michelle, who has never been proud of her Country, until Obama ran for President. The American public has not only been misled during this election campaign, but has also been fed a constant stream of irrelevant information. In one of his novels, the British writer, essayist and journalist George Orwell invented the Ministry of Truths, which he called "minitruths," with which one would try to confuse the public with small parts of the truth that even when added up do not give the whole picture. The main stream media coverage of the Obama campaign has been one of deciding before the story is written what the message will be--pro-Obama! This despite the fact that there is no shortage of relevant issues to discuss. The upcoming US presidential election should address issues of fuel independence by opening up ANWAR and drilling off shore, growing challenges of food products costs, and relaxing the Congressional restrictions of land use for home building ,that has resulted in the punitive increases in cost of land to build homes. Revision of the tax code, controlling the massive influx of illegal aliens, and lastly what to do with A NUCLEAR Iran. Many questions should be posed that are hard to beat in terms of real threats and concerns to the American voter. Instead the newspapers and television are fixated on promises that focus on the "needs and wants" of special interest groups. Gay and lesbian issues, socialized medicine, dialogue with our enemies and "Change" are the issues the media seems to be fixated on. WE DESERVE BETTER! http://jaxconservativeradical.blogspot.com/2008/05/media-advocacy-not-news-reporting.html __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 14, 2008 Category: May 2008 Category: MEDIA BIAS Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: ISSUES Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.